A Bit of Magic Can Fix That!
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Slightly AU. We all know what Ronald looked like in his dress robes. But what if someone had been able to fix them for him? Potter Sister one shot. A/N: THIS IS BEING REVIEWED AND MAY BE REPOSTED UPDATED AND EDITED!


**Title:** A Bit of Magic Can Fix That!

**Summary:** Slightly AU. We all know what Ronald looked like in his dress robes. But what if someone had been able to fix them for him? Potter Sister one shot. REVIESED!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will it belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** No Padma Patil – well she doesn't accompany Ron anyway.

* * *

"_Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie! I small like my Great Aunt Tessie!" – Ron, Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire Movie_

* * *

Holly Potter scanned her eyes over her brother's Essay for potions. She nodded as she rolled it up again and handed it back to him.

"You pose a strong argument for the misuse and illegal distribution of the potion. I couldn't write it better myself. I think – even though he hates us – Snape will be pleased with it. He might even smile…painfully." Harry laughed as he thanked her and went to walk away but he froze when the portrait hole open and Ron came in…supported by his sister and other girls.

"Ron?" Holly said getting up, "what happened?"

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione said. Holly fell to her knees in front of Ron.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course." Hermione said, Ron shook his head mutely, "she said yes?" Hermione gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't be silly." Ron said, "There she was walking by. You know I like it when they walk. And I couldn't help it, it just sort of slipped out."

"Actually he sort of screamed at her, it was a bit frightening." Ginny said.

"What did you do then?" Harry asked.

"What else, I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry, I don't know what got into me. See I've always liked looking at them from behind. She's never gonna forgive me now." Ron mumbled as Pavarti and Padma Patil passed behind the group.

"Hi Harry." They said together as they passed. Holly watched as her brother chased them. Good choice, two of the best looking girls in their year. Harry returned a few minutes later.

"Good news and bad news." He said sitting next to Holly.

"OK."

"Well I've got a date but Ron still doesn't. Padma is going with Anthony Goldstein, but Pavarti agreed to be my date." Ron groaned as heard Harry explain it to Holly.

"Ron, it's going to be ok. I'll go with you." Holly said. He looked up at her.

"Really?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned, why would a girl like Holly Potter accompany Ron Weasley to the Yule Ball?

"Yeah, sure. Markus won't mind. I told him that I would dance with him if my date didn't want to. Now he did want to accompany me to the dance, but I told him if one of my fellow Gryffindors couldn't find a date then I would accompany them. He agreed." Holly said. Ron allowed a small smile to cross his face. At least he wouldn't turn up alone.

* * *

Ron never understood his mother sometimes. And, this was next level.

The dress robes were horrible! They smelt strongly of moth balls and there was lace and frills everywhere. Harry was laughing when he stepped into the dorm, checking on Ron so that he could let his laughing companion in behind him. Holly was wearing a knee-length scarlet dress, as Harry had told her that Ron's robes were scarlet. She took one look at Ron and covered her mouth with her hand to smother her smile.

"You can laugh, everyone else will." Ron said.

"Well I expect your's are more traditional." Harry offered.

"Traditional? They're ancient! I look like my Great Aunt Tessie! I smell like my Great Aunt Tessie!" Ron said after sniffing under his arm.

"I'm not sure if your body odour is the right thing to associate with your Great Aunt Tessie." She looked over him again and smiled, "well am I a witch? Or am I a witch. Hold still Ron, I can fix this." Holly said pulling her wand from the belt on her dress. She gave it a few waves and few incantations the boys had yet to learn and the lace vanished, the colours brightened, the out layer that had looked red or brown became scarlet and the cuffs turned to a golden colour after the frills and lace had vanished. Soon enough Ron was wearing a set of dress robes that may have been a little old fashioned, but not quite so…frilly.

Ron still didn't dance with Holly not that she minded, Marcus Turner from Ravenclaw had come alone and after asking Ron if it was ok, she joined Marcus for a dance. Ron didn't mind, if he could dance he would – no matter if McGonagall had taught them he didn't retain much. He could see Harry and Parvati making their way off the floor. Parvati was a little out of breath and Harry didn't make it off the floor, his sister nabbed him for a dance. Parvati grabbed her sister to get her out on the floor.

"Not dancing Ron?" Hermione asked as she dropped into the seat beside him. Viktor had gone to get drinks for him and her.

"I don't dance." He replied. Even when Harry glanced at them and motion for them to join him. Hermione got up but Ron didn't follow. He didn't dampen anyone's mood, not really, even when Holly, Marcus and Harry re-joined him at the table.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance Ron?" Holly asked, he shook his head. Holly frowned a little but shrugged and gave Marcus an affirmative when Marcus offered to get them drinks.

Ron was silent most of the evening until Hermione joined him and Harry at the table and he criticised Hermione for fraternising with 'the enemy'. By that time the party was winding down anyway. Holly and Marcus remained in the Great Hall slow dancing together. Marcus and Holly were prefects together and they had formed a strong bond. In fact – Harry knew he wouldn't be surprised if they were made Heads of the school in their 7th year.

When they got back to the dormitory, as Ron took off the dress robes to change into his pyjamas, he noticed the lace and frills had returned. He pointed this out to Harry who laughed.

"She calls it a Cinderella spell. Cinderella was a character in a muggle fairy-tale. She was suppressed by her step-mother and step-sisters. Then she was granted a wish to go to the Prince's ball. But her 'fairy godmother'," Harry paused here to add air-quotations, "gave her until midnight, before her dress turned back to rags, her carriage turned back into a pumpkin, her horses back to mice and she went back to who she was. So Holly granted you sometime in dress robes that weren't so horrible. It seems they lasted til you took them off." Harry said with a grin. Well it seemed the magic could fix everything.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is a repost of the story that was here first. I will state once more than this story is basically nonsense. And is not meant to be taken seriously, it's just a bit of tongue-in-cheek and a bit of comedy. I hope it made you smile at least a bit.


End file.
